the_bill_againfandomcom-20200215-history
Emmerdale in 2013
2013 is the Emmerdale's 41st Year. nikhil sharma and gennie walker marry in april 2013 and in november 2013 alicia harding tells jacob her nephew that he is not her son leyla is on christmas day daivd and alicia remarry and charity finally found out jai is the father of rachel's baby laurel potts being carjacked who turned out to be moira's nephew Ross Barton david metcalfe dumping priya sharma for alicia harding and priya ending up pregnant with his baby 'Departures for the year included Genesis Walker At the hands of cameorn murray after she discovered he was responsible for the murder of Carl King confessing it to debbie and recording it on her dictaphone her husband nikhil and molly sharma daughter moved to canada in august 2013 and steven harland departs the village after being disowned by people for cheating on bernice with jimmy's wife nicola saw the arrival of James Barton john's brother harriet finch a woman fighting over ashley getting the job as vicar Episodes: *'1. 1st January 2013 ' *'2. 2nd January 2013 ' *'3/4. 3rd January 2013 1 2 ' *'5. 4th January 2013 ' *'6. 7th January 2013 ' *'7. 8th Janaury 2013 *'8. 9th January 2013 ' *'9/10. 10th January 2013 1 2 ' *'11. 11th January 2013 ' *'12. 14th January 2013' *'13. 15th January 2013' *'14. 16th January 2013' *'15/16 17th January 2013 1 2' *'17. 18th January 2013' *'18. 21st January 2013 ' *'19. 22nd January 2013 ' *'20/21. 24th January 2013 Ep. 1 & 2 ' *'22. 25th January 2013 ' *'23 28th January 2013 ' *'24. 29th January 2013 ' *'25. 30th January 2013' *'26/27. 31st January 2013 1 2 ' *'28. 1st February 2013 ' *'29. 4th February 2013' *'30. 5th February 2013 ' *'31/32. 7th February 2013 1 2' *'33. 8th February 2013 ' *'34. 11th February 2013 ' *'35. 12th February 2013' *'36. 13th February 2013' *'37. 14th February 2013 ' *'38. 15th February 2013 ' *'39. 18th February 2013' *'40. 19th February 2013 ' *'41. 20th February 2013' *'42. 21st February 2013 ' *'43. 22nd February 2013 ' *'44. 25th February 2013' *'45. 26th February 2013' *'46. 27th February 2013' *'47 28th February 2013 1 ' *'50. 4th March 2013' *'51. 5th March 2013 ' *'52. 6th March 2013 ' *'59. 18th March 2013 ' *'62/63. 21st March 2013 1 2 ' *'65. 25th March 2013 ' *'66. 26th March 2013 ' *'67. 27th March 2013 ' *'68/69. 28th March 2013 1 2 ' *'70. 29th March 2013 ' *'71. 1st April 2013' *'72. 2nd April 2013 ' *'77. 8th April 2013 ' *'79. 9th April 2013' *'80. 10th April 2013 ' *'81. 11th April 2013 ' *'82. 12th April 2013 ' *'83. 15th April 2013 ' *'85. 17th April 2013 ' *'87. 19th April 2013 ' *'88. 22nd April 2013' *'89. 23rd April 2013 ' *'80. 24th April 2013 ' *'82. 26th April 2013 ' *'83. 29th April 2013 ' *'84. 30th April 2013 ' *'85. 1st May 2013 ' *'86. 2nd May 2013 ' *'87. 3rd May 2013 ' *'88. 6th May 2013 ' *'89. 7th May 2013 ' *'92 9th May 2013 Ep. 2 ' *'24th May 2013 ' *'3rd June 2013 ' *'17th June 2013 ' *'18th June 2013 ' *'19th June 2013 ' *'20th June 2013 Ep. 1' *'21st June 2013' *24th June 2013 *25th June 2013 *26th June 2013 *27th June 2013 1 2 *28th June 2013 *1st July 2013 *5th July 2013 *8th July 2013 *9th July 2013-First Appearance Of Ross Barton *10th July 2013 *11th July 2013 Ep. 1 *22nd July 2013 *23rd July 2013 *24th July 2013 *25th July 2013 1 2 *26th July 2013-Final Appearance Of Genesis Walker *29th July 2013 *30th July 2013 *31st July 2013 *1st August 2013 1 2 *2nd August 2013 *12th August 2013-return of kyle wyatt and first appearance of Joanie Wright *13th August 2013 *14th August 2013 *15th August 2013 1 2 *16th August 2013 *19th August 2013 *20th August 2013-final appearances of Nikhil & Molly Sharma *21st August 2013 *22nd August 2013 1 2 *23rd August 2013 *26th August 2013 *27th August 2013 *28th August 2013 *29th August 2013 1 2 *30th August 2013 *2nd September 2013 *3rd September 2013 *4th September 2013 *5th September 2013 1 2 *9th September 2013 *10th September 2013 *11th September 2013-final appearance of Steven Harland *12th September 2013 1 2 *13th September 2013 *16th September 2013 *17th September 2013 *18th September 2013 *19th September 2013 1 2 *20th September 2013 *23rd September 2013 *24th September 2013 *25th September 2013 *26th September 2013 1 2 *27th September 2013 *30th September 2013 *1st October 2013 *2nd October 2013 *3rd October 2013 1 2 *4th October 2013 *10th October 2013 1 2 *11th October 2013 *14th Ocotber 2013 *15th October 2013 *16th October 2013 *17th October 2013 1 2-Final Appearance Of Cameron Murray *18th October 2013 *21st October 2013 *22nd October 2013 *23rd October 2013 *24th October 2013 1 2 *25th October 2013-First Appearance Of James Barton *28th October 2013 *29th October 2013 *30th October 2013-one off episode for Steph Forsythe *31st October 2013 1 2 *1st November 2013 *4th November 2013 *5th November 2013 *6th November 2013 *7th November 2013 1 2 *8th November 2013 *11th November 2013 *12th November 2013 *22nd November 2013 2-First Appearance Of Harriet Finch *25th November 2013 *26th November 2013 *27th November 2013 *28th November 2013 1 2 *29th November 2013 *2nd December 2013 *3rd December 2013 *4th Decmeber 2013 *5th December 2013 *6th December 2013-First Appearances Of Pete & Finn Barton *9th December 2013 *10th Decmeber 2013 *11th Decmeber 2013 *13th December 2013 *16th December 2013 *17th December 2013 *18th December 2013 *20th December 2013 *23rd December 2013-christmas eve eve *24th December 2013-christmas eve *25th December 2013-christmas day-Return Of Leyla Harding *26th December 2013-boxing day *27th December 2013 *30th December 2013 *31st December 2013-new year's eve & day * *